


Dreams and Songs to Sing

by Thunderstruck Hawk (CronbachAlpha)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronbachAlpha/pseuds/Thunderstruck%20Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting accustomed to modern society is stressful enough without nosy S.H.I.E.L.D. agents butting in. Post TWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Songs to Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeckstMirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckstMirk/gifts).



            Steve Rogers operated under the train of thought that while on missions, it was important to focus on what was at hand and then socialize once everything was clear. No more, no less. That was something he was expected of during the war and something he thought wouldn’t change that much in the course of time.

            Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t exactly…normal.

            “Tasha’s been trying to set you up, huh?”

            The toothy grin never left Clint’s face, the archer beyond amused by the whole situation. He tried to hide it, but failed as he removed the bow from his body, knocking an arrow. Steve simply rolled his eyes, noting the similarities between the two agents.

            Mainly their mutual, nosy nature.

            “Secure the perimeter and get the researchers out of here. Then we can discuss my love life,” Steve stated, stoically. When Natasha brought this up, she would drop the subject and carry on the mission. Clint, however, would do the mission _while_ constantly bringing it up. As much as he liked the archer, sometimes he wanted to punch Barton in the mouth.

            “So, in five, ten minutes we can? Sounds like a plan.”

            Steve simply rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar whir of Clint’s grappling gear, turning his head to see the archer had vanished up into the building’s catwalks, preparing himself to support him.

            A minute later a body fell from the catwalk, hitting some crates with a heavy thud.

            “He went after me first,” Clint stated,

            “Not now Barton,”

            “Yeah, yeah. So, who did she suggest?”

            “Barton,”

            “Sheesh, sorry for showing some interest,” Clint said through the comm link, mockingly. Another body went down to Steve’s left. The soldier hoped the perimeter would be busy enough to keep the archer busy for now.

 

            Unfortunately, it wasn’t. With the hostages now safe, secure, and heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint moseyed his way back to the man, sitting down alongside him as he stretched out his legs, folding his arms across his abdomen.

            “No,” Steve said before Clint could open his mouth.

            “Sorry – just showing some interest, that’s all. Considering you don’t…get out much,” Clint pointed out. “If at all.”

            Unlike Natasha, at least Clint was thoughtful.

            “What can I say, I’m busy.”

            The archer gave the man a look that told Steve he didn’t fully buy it. He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall of the carrier.

            “I’m busy and I have a fairly stable social life,” Clint pointed out.

            “…If you call being with Thor stable,” Steve stated, slowly.

            “Okay, _relatively_ stable,” Clint corrected. “But don’t change the subject – you need to get out more, socialize with _normal_ people,”

            “I’ve heard that before,”

            “I’m serious. You’re too tense, and all things considered – you know, being in the future, the mess in Washington, and your buddy there…I don’t exactly blame you for kind of…you know, putting on blinders,” Clint stated, miming wearing horse-blinders. “Before you say anything, you’ve adjusted well. But in all seriousness, you need to get out more,”

            “Barton…”

            “Maybe laid even,”

            “BARTON.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gift story for BeckstMirk, one of my fellow RP partners and fellow Thunderhawk fan, who got me to inadvertently ship the ship. Very loosely based on our own threads.
> 
> Set alongside my own story "Thunderstruck".


End file.
